Réglements de compte
by britishtoune
Summary: Severus est retenu prisonnier par un bourreau qui n’est autre qu’Hermione… Elle le suspecte d’avoir lancé un sort sur Harry alors qu’il venait de tuer Voldemort. Mais cette haine se transformera t’elle en amour ?


° _Où suis-je ? … Mhm… Mes membres me font souffrir… Je me souviens simplement être entré dans cette maison de passe… Aurais-je été attaqué ? Sûrement, vu que je suis attaché à une chaise et que je ne sens plus ma baguette dans ma poche. L'obscurité est assez gênante, j'aimerais savoir où je suis…_ °

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir jouxtant la pièce où se trouvait Severus, il était tout ouïe malgré la douleur qui se faisait sentir dans tout le corps. Il avait l'impression de connaître cette démarche, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant une lumière vive entrer dans l'obscurité. Il ne vit qu'une silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte… La silhouette ferma la porte, la pièce fut une nouvelle fois dans l'obscurité.

Le silence était impressionnant, ses sens étaient en éveil. Il sentit un frôlement de cape proche de lui, Severus n'avait pas peur mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Deux mains se posèrent de part et d'autre de ses épaules le forçant à s'appuyer sur le dossier. Il sentit dans son cou, le souffle chaud de son tortionnaire, il prit la parole :

« Que me voulez vous ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, les mains quittèrent ses épaules puis toutes les lumières s'allumèrent… Il n'en crut pas ses yeux, il se retrouva face à la Miss Je Sais Tout, son ancienne et détestée élève, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la guerre finale qui avait opposée Harry et Voldemort. Il se souvenait que c'était elle qui avait réussi à bloquer, dans un mini espace temps, le Lord Noir, ce qui permit au survivant d'envoyer l'ultime Avada Kedavra. Mais celui-ci reçut un violent sort de magie noire auquel il succomba quelques mois plus tard. Personne ne su qui l'avait lancé sauf lui, à cet instant Severus se souvint du regard de haine que lui avait lancé Miss Granger.

Elle fit apparaître un fauteuil dans lequel elle s'installa confortablement, elle le regarda, renifla de dédain puis prit la parole :

« Bonjour Severus… Comme on se retrouve ! »

« Je ne vous permet pas de m'appeler par mon prénom ! »

Elle se leva rapidement, attrapa le haut des cheveux de son ancien professeur et bascula sa tête en arrière avec violence, elle ajouta férocement :

« Ici je suis chez moi et je fais ce que je veux ! »

Elle le relâcha violemment, il murmura quelque chose presque inaudible, elle se jeta à ses genoux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec lui, elle lui murmura :

« Quand tu parles, ose parler à haute voix ! »

« Je disais que vous étiez devenue pire qu'une Serpentard !! »

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione, elle éclata d'un rire cristallin mais froid, elle ajouta en se levant :

« Comme quoi le choixpeau avait raison, j'avais un peu de sang de Serpentard qui coulait dans mes veines. »

Elle se dirigea vers une armoire, Severus eut le temps de la détailler, elle était devenue belle, des courbes sublimes, une descente de rein agréable à regarder. Elle sentit le regard de Severus sur elle se tourna et dit :

« Je ne suis pas un vulgaire morceau de viande ! »

« Loin de moi cette idée ! J'étais simplement entrain de me dire que vous vous étiez embellie avec les années… »

Elle remarqua de la sincérité dans son regard, elle se sentit un peu défaillir face à cet homme qu'il l'avait humilié pendant sept ans. Elle pivota et ouvrit l'armoire, celle-ci contenait des potions, Severus ne su dire exactement ce qu'il y avait mais un certain nombre devait être des poisons extrêmement puissant. Elle prit une fiole et referma l'armoire, d'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître une table basse devant Severus. Elle reprit place dans son fauteuil et se pencha vers son prisonnier, elle posa la fiole et dit :

« Je pense que tu sais ce que c'est ? »

« Du veritaserum… Et pourquoi voulez vous me donner ceci à boire ? »

« Je pense que tu ne me diras pas la vérité sur certaines questions que je te poserais… »

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous mentir Miss Granger… Vu que je suis en position de faiblesse… »

Hermione se mit à le détailler, elle trouva que les années avaient été bénéfiques sur son physique, le temps n'avait pas eu de prises sur lui, il paraissait serein, être un espion n'avait pas du être de tout repos… Il fut innocenté grâce à la pensine de Dumbledore, malgré cela elle nourrissait une haine indéfinissable envers cet homme… Il la sortit de ses pensées en disant :

« Pourquoi avoir cette haine envers moi ? »

« Tu as lu dans mes pensées ! De quel droit !! »

Elle se leva telle une furie et lança :

« ENDOLORIS !!!!!! »

Severus se mit à se tordre de douleur sous l'effet du sort impardonnable. Il bascula avec sa chaise, le dossier se fracassa, Hermione relâcha le sort si bien qu'elle entendit le souffle court de son ancien Maître des Potions. Elle enjamba Severus, attrapa ses cheveux et tira dessus pour qu'elle puisse voir ses yeux, elle lui cracha à la figure et ajouta en le lâchant violemment :

« Tu me dégoûtes ! Toi, le bon samaritain, celui qui a joué le gentil toutou de Voldemort et de Dumbledore !! Mais tu n'es qu'un escroc ! J'ai vu clair dans ton jeu ! »

Severus arriva à se débarrasser du reste de la chaise, il rampa jusqu'au canapé où il s'adossa, le souffle court, il leva le visage montrant l'incrédulité de ce qui venait de se passer, il ajouta :

« Pourquoi tant de haine ? Et depuis quand utilisez vous un sort impardonnable ? Ils sont interdits ! »

« C'est ce que tu crois !! Le ministère me mange dans la main ! J'ai tous les passes droits que je veux… Et j'ai même eu celui de te capturer ! Car pour moi tu n'es pas innocent ! »

« Mais qu'ai-je fais ? A part vous martyriser lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard ! »

« Tais toi !! »

Elle pointa de nouveau sa baguette vers Severus, il la regarda dans les yeux, elle remarqua une lueur… Une clochette se fit entendre au loin, elle lança un « incarcerem », ligotant ainsi Severus au canapé, celui-ci ne tenta même pas de se protéger… Elle sortit en trombe de la pièce, il détendit un peu les muscles endoloris.

_° Mais elle est devenue complètement folle… Utiliser un sortilège impardonnable… Elle a du mettre toute sa haine pour me faire si mal… Je donnerais tout pour avoir un massage…°_

Hermione rangea sa baguette dans sa poche intérieure, d'une main rapide se recoiffa, elle se retrouva face à une langue de plomb du nom de Arkass. Celui-ci se courba en signe de bonjour, Hermione lui tendit la main. Il la serra rapidement, elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle lui demanda :

« Avez-vous trouvé ce que je vous ai demandé ? »

« Oui Miss, ceci a été très difficile mais j'y suis parvenu… Il semblerait qu'il soit innocent… »

Hermione avala difficilement la nouvelle, elle articula :

« I…nno...cent… »

« Oui j'ai suivi toutes les traces et fait tous les tests mais aucuns ne révèlent la présence de ce sort. »

« Il aurait pu les effacer ! »

« Impossible vu que c'était un sort de magie noire, la baguette le garde en mémoire… »

Il baissa la tête, Hermione fulminait intérieurement, Arkass lui tendit un paquet qu'elle récupéra avec rage, il la salua, elle ajouta :

« Arkass, pourriez vous ajouter un sort de protection supplémentaire sur ma maison ? »

« Oui Miss, je le fais en sortant. »

Il la salua une nouvelle fois et sortit, elle se dirigea de nouveau vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé son ancien professeur… Elle retournait ce mot dans sa tête « innocent », c'était impossible, elle l'avait vu, il ne pouvait pas être innocent… Severus, quant à lui, avait lancé un sort sans baguette pour se soigner un minimum… Lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau les pas de son bourreau, il arrêta l'effet bénéfique du sort, elle entra en faisant claquer la porte, elle devait avoir eu de mauvaises nouvelles vu son état d'énervement. Elle lança un « finite incantatem » délivrant de ses liens Severus qui se sentit un peu soulagé, il se massa les poignets, elle lança à ses pieds le paquet que Arkass lui avait rendu. Elle lui dit férocement :

« Déballe le ! »

Celui-ci fit ce qu'on lui demandait, lorsqu'il finit de déballer, il regarda Hermione, un sourcil interrogateur. Elle venait de lui rendre sa baguette. Elle ajouta :

« Lèves toi et bats toi !! »

« Miss Granger, j'ai plus d'expériences que vous en matière de duel… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle cria :

« Aguamenti ! »

Severus se retrouva trempé de la tête au pied, complètement abasourdi par le sort ridicule qu'elle venait d'utiliser, elle ajouta :

« Alors poule mouillée, on a peur de se faire battre par son ancienne élève ! »

Il la regarda, se leva et lança :

« Expelliarmus ! »

« Protego ! »

Le sort qu'il venait de lancer sur son ancienne élève n'eut donc aucun effet. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence… Le regard d'Hermione était moins dur, « innocent » elle s'était donc trompée de personne, ce n'était pas Severus Snape qui avait lancé le sortilège à Harry, elle commença à douter fortement, Arkass ne lui aurait jamais menti, il la respectait trop… De son côté, Severus n'allait pas se laisser faire, elle l'avait humilié, il lança, alors qu'elle était encore dans ses pensées :

« Cracbadaboum ! »

Le chemisier et le soutien gorge d'Hermione s'arrachèrent, elle eut le réflexe de se cacher la poitrine avec son bras, avant que Severus ne voie quelque chose. Elle s'approcha, telle une furie, de son ancien professeur et lui lança :

« Espèce de vieux pervers !! »

Il la regarda un regard amusé dans les yeux, elle se jeta sur lui le faisant tomber sur le canapé, elle le chevaucha, pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de Severus et d'un regard méchant, elle ajouta :

« Qu'est ce que tu penses si je te lançais le sort de mort ? »

Severus blêmit lorsqu'il remarqua dans le regard chocolat que son ancienne élève ne plaisantait pas. Il vit cette haine reprendre le dessus, il lui posa simplement :

« Pourquoi m'en voulez vous Miss Granger ? »

Elle se leva, lui fit sauter sa baguette de ses mains, fit apparaître une chaise et le fit s'asseoir de force, elle relança un « incarcerem ». Elle le fixa et lui lança :

« Parce que tu as tué Harry ! »

« Je n'ai pas tué Potter ! »

« Malheureusement d'après les langues de plomb tu dis vrai mais je ne te crois pas ! »

« Les langues de plomb… Mais ils sont tenus au secret ! »

« Pas avec moi, je t'ai dit que j'avais des passes droit ! »

« Et pourquoi aurais je tué Potter ? »

Elle s'approcha de Severus à la manière d'une féline qui allait sauter sur sa proie, protégeant sa poitrine de son bras, elle lui cracha sa haine au visage :

« Parce que tu le détestais plus que ta vie !! Parce que tu l'as toujours comparé à son père, alors que je te prie de croire que lorsqu'il a su ce que son père t'avait fait, il en a été désolé !! »

« Arrêtez de me tutoyer !! »

« Je te tutoie parce que tu n'es plus rien Severus Snape ! Tu n'es qu'une larve qui rampera tellement tu auras peur de moi ! J'ai toujours gardé mon calme face à toi mais aujourd'hui la vengeance a sonné ! Tu m'as humilié pendant 7 ans et de plus tu as tué la seule personne que je considérais comme un frère !! »

« Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait lancé le sort sur Potter, c'est Lucius !! »

« Tu es vraiment un lâche pour mettre ça sur le dos d'un mort !! Lucius avait reçu un Avada Kedavra avant qu'Harry ne soit touché ! »

Elle hurlait presque, Severus sentit la baguette d'Hermione presser sa jugulaire. Elle avait accumulé tellement de haine et de désespoir qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle allait faire. Vu qu'elle voulait le tuer, il ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

« Vu que vous voulez ma mort, en tant que condamné j'ai le droit à une dernière requête ! »

Hermione parut troublé d'entendre cette phrase, son professeur était étonnamment calme, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, en bon Serpentard, il lui donnerait une requête avec un moyen de s'en sortir. Elle le regarda et dit :

« Bien tu as le droit à une dernière requête sauf celle de garder la vie sauve ! »

Il se mit à sourire et répondit :

« Typiquement gryffondorien ! Non, je ne demanderais pas la vie sauve, cette vie, je la traîne depuis maintenant trop longtemps… Je voudrais simplement un baiser… »

Hermione le regarda les yeux écarquillés… Elle relâcha la pression de sa baguette, et le regarda intriguée, il ne plaisantait aucunement, elle ajouta d'une voix blanche :

« Un baiser ? »

« Oui… Je voudrais que vous me donniez un baiser avec autant d'amour que vous puissiez avoir de haine ! »

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, mais vu que c'était peut être sa dernière volonté, à cet instant, elle ne su dire pourquoi, mais elle n'avait plus du tout l'intention de le tuer… Elle posa sa baguette sur la table et s'approcha de son ancien professeur. Il leva la tête lorsqu'elle se plaça entre ses jambes pour se coller à son corps. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais ses formes étaient un délice des yeux. Elle le regarda, se perdant dans ce regard d'onyx, celui qui pendant sept ans lui avait fait peur. Elle remarqua qu'il s'était adouci et une pointe de tristesse se lisait au fond de ceux-ci… Son regard descendit et elle observa ses lèvres, elle sentit un fourmillement au creux de son ventre, de l'excitation… Après un moment d'hésitation, elle dirigea ses lèvres vers celles de son professeur… Elle hésita un instant, sentant le souffle chaud et agréable de son prisonnier, elle continua si bien que leurs lèvres se scellèrent tendrement.

Hermione n'aurait jamais cru qu'embrasser son ancien professeur fût si agréable… Severus quant à lui, ne su comment ses mains se retrouvèrent autour du corps de son bourreau, il la repoussa un peu, sans pour autant cesser d'embrasser Hermione, il réussit tant bien que mal, à permettre à sa charmante compagne de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Elle enleva son bras qui cachait sa poitrine pour approfondir leur étreinte… Ses mains parcouraient ses cheveux, qu'il avait laissés poussé jusqu'aux épaules… Leurs langues se mêlèrent amoureusement, aucun des deux ne voulaient prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Les mains de Severus parcouraient à présent les cuisses d'Hermione, il remonta doucement ses mains jusqu'à atteindre une barrière de tissu, il passa doucement un doigt en dessous de l'élastique faisant gémir Hermione…

Elle détacha ses lèvres sous un gémissement de protestation de Severus, elle murmura les yeux embrumés de désirs :

« J'ai accédé à ta requête, maintenant… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car Severus venait de capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres d'Hermione, il se leva et la porta jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve assise sur une étagère de la bibliothèque, qui se trouvait sur un des pans du mur. Elle s'accrocha à lui se sentant bien dans les bras de son ancien professeur, elle s'attaqua à déboutonner sa chemise qu'elle arracha sous l'énervement. Severus arrêta son baiser et regarda Hermione dans les yeux en lui demandant :

« Veux tu que j'arrête ? »

Pour toute réponse, il eut une moue qu'il connaissait bien, il s'attaqua avec soin à mordiller les boutons d'amour qui se dressaient au moindre assaut de sa langue… Hermione gémissait de plus en plus, elle appuya sa féminité sur l'érection de Severus et ondula des hanches, faisant lâcher à son amant un râle de plaisir. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de griffer le dos de Severus, dans un gémissement elle lança :

« Fais moi l'amour ! »

Severus fit la sourde oreille, pour toute réponse, il descendit pour se retrouver à hauteur de l'intimité de son bourreau, d'un geste il fit disparaître la barrière de tissu, il passa un doigt proche du bouton d'amour, Hermione gémit encore une fois. Celle-ci vit le visage de Severus disparaître en dessous de sa jupe, elle sentit la langue de son amant torturer son Eden, elle commença à voir des étoiles, notamment lorsque Severus inséra un doigt dans sa chasse gardée… Il sentit qu'elle se contracta légèrement pour se détendre aussitôt un doux va et vient effectué avec maîtrise…

Hermione haletait de plus en plus, les va et vient accentués par la langue de son amant lui firent montrer milles étoiles, son ventre se contracta quelques secondes plus tard. Elle venait jouir, elle n'avait jamais ressenti un orgasme de cette intensité. Severus fut heureux, il se releva et regarda son amante reprendre son souffle, elle le regarda les yeux embrumés d'un désir assouvi. Il se colla à elle lui faisant sentir sa virilité, elle passa sa main derrière la nuque de Severus, elle approcha ses lèvres de celle de son amant. Elles se scellèrent de nouveau permettant à Hermione de goûter son nectar. Leurs langues dansèrent un ballet énamouré, celle-ci amena sa main à caresser l'entre jambe de Severus, celui-ci gémit doucement, si bien qu'il se détacha de sa Némésis, la laissant sur l'étagère.

Il se dirigea vers la chaise qu'il avait quitté plus tôt, il enleva son pantalon et son boxer, il prit place pour qu'Hermione puisse bien le voir et commença à masser sa virilité douloureuse. Elle, fut presque choquée d'avoir été oubliée sur cette étagère, ne fut pas déçue par le spectacle qu'il lui offrait. Les gémissements de plaisir de son amant la firent descendre de l'étagère, elle se dirigea vers Severus. Elle fit basculer en arrière la tête de son amant et l'embrassa sans plus de cérémonie, elle le força à poser ses mains sur ses fesses. Il ne se fit pas prier et commença à les masser. Lorsque leur baiser se termina, ils se regardèrent, il retira l'une des mains des fesses de sa compagne et l'approcha de sa verge douloureuse. Celle-ci lui dit :

« Prend moi ! »

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois, d'un geste, il fit apparaître un préservatif, fit avancer Hermione et positionna sa virilité à l'entrée cet Eden charnel. Mais il ne fit rien de plus, laissant libre choix à sa compagne de la marche à suivre. Celle-ci s'empala d'un coup sec, hurlant de plaisir en écho avec Severus. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, haletant de la violente vague de plaisir qu'ils venaient de ressentir. Puis elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant, celui-ci commença un doux va et vient, qu'Hermione intensifia. Elle en voulait toujours plus, Severus empoigna sans plus de cérémonie les fesses d'Hermione et l'aida à accélérer le va et vient…

Ils haletaient de plus en plus, elle renversa la tête en arrière laissant libre cours à Severus d'embrasser les seins tendus de plaisir. Severus ralentit doucement la cadence, mais donna des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants, il n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à faire l'amour. Il redressa sa compagne et se retira, il la poussa vers le canapé et la fit se mettre à genoux sur celui-ci. Hermione se cambra pour accueillir son amant, Severus entra avec douceur dans l'antre voluptueux de son amante. Il continua ses va et vient avec suavité, elle lui dit :

« Severus accélère, je t'en supplie… Tu me tortures ! »

« Je ne fais que rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! »

Après cet échange, il donna un grand coup de rein, si bien qu'il se retrouva en elle jusqu'à la garde, elle hurla de plaisir, s'arquant encore plus. Severus qui sentait qu'il allait bientôt jouir, du mettre ses nerfs à l'épreuve, il se devait de combler son amante avant d'atteindre lui-même l'orgasme. Il accéléra la cadence, il posa sa main gauche sur le sein et tortura doucement la pointe frémissante, de sa main droite il atteignit le bouton d'amour et le massa tout en donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus violents.

Severus sentit qu'Hermione se resserrait, celle-ci se sentant partir la première, dans une ultime cambrure elle se resserra et cria de plaisir, jouissant violemment, son corps fut prit de soubresauts. Severus ne pu que donner un dernier coup de rein et jouit lançant un râle puissant… Il s'effondra doucement sur le dos d'Hermione, il l'embrassa dans le cou, celle-ci murmura de manière essoufflée :

« Retire toi et assis toi sur le canapé. »

Il s'exécuta, il fit disparaître le préservatif et prit place sur le canapé, Hermione le chevaucha, elle lui fit relever la tête et chercha les lèvres de son amant, l'embrassant sauvagement, celui-ci répondit avec autant d'ardeur. Lorsqu'ils manquèrent de souffle, elle posa son front sur celui de son amant, ils restèrent un long moment comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ait un frisson, elle se leva, permettant à Severus de se repaître du sublime spectacle qu'elle offrait. Elle prit sa baguette et lança un sort vers la porte, quelques secondes plus tard, deux peignoirs firent leur apparition, elle s'enveloppa et donna le deuxième à son amant.

Il se leva, l'enfila, puis entoura de ses bras son amante, il lui murmura :

« Vas-tu réellement me tuer après ce que nous venons de vivre ? »

« Prouve moi que ce n'est pas toi qui a lancé ce sort à Harry ! »

Il se plaça devant elle et ajouta :

« Lit en moi, je t'ouvre mes pensées… »

Elle s'exécuta, elle se sentit absorbée dans la mémoire de son amant, elle se retrouva le jour de la bataille finale, elle vit Severus lançant l'Avada Kedavra à Lucius Malfoy qui venait de lui-même toucher Harry par le sort qui le perdra. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de ce pénible souvenir, elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Severus la berça doucement, acceptant cet instant difficile. Après quelques minutes de ce silence, il murmura :

« Que vas-tu faire de moi ? »

Elle leva le regard emplis de larmes et lui dit un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres :

« Je pense que je vais te garder vivant encore quelques temps, vu que tu es un amant exceptionnel… »

« Je n'espérais pas mieux ! Mais je pensais que je serais un peu plus qu'un objet sexuel… »

Elle essuya les dernières larmes et se mit à rire, elle le regarda un air mutin s'était logé sur ses lèvres, elle ajouta :

« Et tu es le seul avec qui je pourrais avoir une conversation intéressante… Et si nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur une chose, on se réconciliera sur l'oreiller ! »

Il baissa son visage pour emprisonner les lèvres d'Hermione dans un tendre baiser. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et apprécia ce baiser empli d'amour. Lorsque l'instant de douceur se termina, elle se détacha de lui et l'invita à le suivre, elle fit un geste toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, elle ajouta :

« Que penses tu de boire un thé ? »

« Ce serait une bonne idée, mais je pense que j'aurais besoin d'un massage après ce que tu m'as fait subir… »

Elle se mit à rire, un rire cristallin empli de joie, elle ferma alors la porte laissant se reposer l'endroit qui venait de faire disparaître une haine profonde en un amour resplendissant… Comme quoi les règlements de compte ne sont pas toujours négatifs, vous ne trouvez pas ?


End file.
